Blind Sin
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: Slight AU Jean Havoc has gone missing, when they find him they also find something surprising. 88 Years later Ed returns from beyond the Gate, read and find out what happens. Rating may be a bit hight. ON HIATUS
1. Blind Sin

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Greed did not die in this fic and Ed did end up on the other side of the gate to give Al back his body. Havoc is **not **paralyzed in the fic. All the homunculi are alive.

**Blind Sin**

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc had disappeared.

No one had even noticed until three days after his disappearance. It had been a Wednesday morning since everyone had just assumed Jean had, had a bad weekend and decided to take the first day off, Tuesday Breda and Falman had joked that Havoc probably had a hangover and was sleeping it off, but Wednesday came around everyone was worried.

Breda had gone to look for him in his apartment, while Falman had searched the bars he frequented, Fuery had asked the military personnel if anyone had seen Havoc and even Roy had tried to help by asking women who tried to go out with him.

But alas the search yielded no results and a missing person case was opened and everyone was yet again reminded of the tragic disappearance of young Edward Elric.

And so three years passed by with no sign of the second lieutenant until an unlikely informant stepped forward. He had entered the building by hiding in the shadows and by chance he had found the, now general's, office. Mustang had returned to duty after the incident with the gate and much to everyone's surprise had taken up the position of General and declined other posts.

Fuery had nearly fainted when Greed had made himself known, whereas Hawkeye had immediately drawn her gun and Mustang stood poised to snap his fingers. Greed had made it known that he meant no harm and everyone had sat down but didn't lower their guard.

"Why are you here?" Roy had asked curtly.

"I have information." Greed answered leisurely, lounging on the chair.

"On what might that be?" Roy questioned suspiciously.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc." Replied Greed, with a superior smirk on his face. "I know where he is."

Fuery almost fell out of his chair and everyone's eyes widened, they had almost lost hope in ever finding him again.

"Where is he?" Roy almost yelled at him.

"First I have a few ultimatums." Greed answered slowly.

"What is it?" Roy asked impatiently.

"I want a full pardon and a position in the military." Greed said with a grin on his face.

"Why would you want that?" Hawkeye asked.

"I've grown tired of living on the run and the last few years there seems to be a lot of action going on in the military." Greed replied.

"Done." Roy told him, "Now where is Havoc?"

"I'll take you there tomorrow morning, but you better be prepared for taking on a few Homunculi." Greed said disappearing in the shadows again.

_The next morning:_

The next morning a whole party of people stood in front of the military building. Everyone was equipped with guns, knives, grenades, etc. Even Al had agreed to come, even if he didn't know them so well.

Greed arrived a short while later with a group of chimera that nobody trusted, but everyone was willing to risk it if it meant finding Havoc. They left by means of a truck that stood ready and everyone was shocked to find that their destination wasn't as far away as they thought it was. Greed only took them to a warehouse about two miles away from Central Headquarters.

Everyone cautiously exited the truck and swiftly entered the warehouse; it looked like a normal warehouse and smelled musty from negligence. Greed led them to a massive crate near the left side of the warehouse and pushed it aside, revealing a black metal trap door. He opened it and climbed inside followed by the chimeras and the soldiers.

As they descended the smell of blood began to appear, later becoming so bad that some of the soldiers could hardly breathe. Greed lead them lower and lower until they reached a flat stretch which was only lighted by a sliver of light coming from beneath a door at the end of the passage.

"Are you ready?" Greed asked them, his face not visible.

A few grunts came from the group and Greed put his hand on the handle and turned, the door swung open with a creak and the sight they were greeted with was not pretty.

Blood was everywhere, the walls and floor was covered with it. The once white walls were red, cracked and covered with black writing and transmutation circles. And there in the middle of the floor was a massive black transmutation circle and tied up in the middle of it was a bruised and bloody Jean Havoc. Breda, Falman and Hawkeye immediately rushed forward to untie him but were stopped by Pride blocking their way; the massive homunculi smirked as they backed away**.**

He held his sword in front of him but was stopped by Sloth.

"I'll take care of them." She whispered to him, but he pushed her aside.

Sloth turned to water and grabbed one of the soldiers drowning him; Mustang was preoccupied with Pride who swung his sword in an arc and nicked Roy, who mostly dodged it. Hawkeye and Falman took on Sloth by trying to get her to turn to her human form again.

Breda took the opportunity to run to Havoc. Jean looked unconscious but after Breda untied him his eyes began to flutter. Meanwhile Gluttony had showed up and attacked Greed, while Roy was still franticly trying to attack Pride.

Breda noticed an obvious change in Havoc while he was regaining consciousness, such as Havoc had an ouroboros sign was visible right beneath his right eye as well as one on his collarbone and one on a part of his exposed stomach.

Roy screamed as he was slashed across the back by Pride and Jean's eyes snapped open, he stood up and his fingers turned to claws, a pair of leathery, black wins sprouted from his back and his right eye turned an acid green.

He moved so fast that no one could see him and came to a halt before Pride and slashed him across the throat leaving him coughing up blood on the floor, next he drove his knee into Gluttony's back, braking his back instantly and he drove his hand right through Sloth's chest leaving her eyes dull and lifeless as she sat up against the wall.

Havoc's legs began to tremble and he fell to his knees. He sat there staring at the blood stained wall without really seeing anything. A trickle of blood came out of his eyes, the trickle turning to a stream. The crimson liquid slowly began turning black until two black stripes led down from his eyes.

Then suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and Havoc keeled to the right.

* * *

How was it, should I write a sequel?

Please R&R -_LOATIA_


	2. The Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

I decided to continue, and I don't care what you think this is my fic.

**The Return**

When Jean Havoc had awoken three days later in a hospital bed in Central, he was surprised to find a bandage over his eyes; he had been even more surprised that all his friends were there to greet him, even Greed, who he had befriended while he was captured.

The last three years was a blur to him, punctuated only by his and Greed's conversations, and the bright flashes of light coming from transmutation circles.

His friends had informed of what had happened the last few years and the circumstances of his escape. He had quickly learned that he had multiple ouroboros signs on him and that Ed had not returned.

He was in the hospital for a week before the bandages on his eyes were removed, though it did not make any difference what so ever. The experience with the homunculi had left him without sight.

As soon as he had realized that he was blind, he had called Roy and told him that he was resigning from the military. Jean was released from the hospital that afternoon. He was offered to stay in his friend's homes but he declined, leaving that very evening by train, to a destination unknown.

He returned five years later when Amestris was perched on the brink of war with the Xing army, he turned down all offers to take up his old post in the military, instead he reenlisted. The war broke out that very winter hurtling the county into poverty.

Havoc ended up on the front lines, where he became a lieutenant. He quickly became known among the ranks as one of the best soldiers in the war. Everyone knew there was something wrong with his eyes, as he never opened them, when he was asked about it he would just smile and change the subject.

In the second last week of the war, the worst battle occurred. Half of the Amastrian troops that were sent didn't come back or were seriously wounded. There was only one reason that Amestris had even won the battle and the reason was Lieutenant Jean Havoc, halfway through the battle and without an end in sight it was revealed that Havoc could perform alchemy. He had turned the rain that had poured down into sharp projectiles and killed one third of the Xing troops. Jean Havoc had the power to change water and wind as long as there was for him to use.

After the war he had helped restore the small towns around the border, after which he returned to Central and had taken his job back as Second Lieutenant, refusing to become a State Alchemist.

_80 years later:_

There was a bright flash of light and a boy appeared in the woods behind the military headquarters in Central City. He had long blond hair and his eyes were a rare golden brown. He wore a loose white shirt and a pair brown pants and a long coat. He had a metal right arm and left leg.

He stood up and looked around him, confused, before realization dawned on him.

He was back.

He ran around to the front of the building and stormed inside. As he approached the door to the Colonels office he was grabbed from behind.

"Whoa there kid." The burly soldier said, "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm here to see Colonel Mustang." Edward replied indignantly, "And I'm NOT a kid."

"Who did you say you were looking for?" The soldier asked confused.

"Colonel Roy Mustang!" Ed practically shouted.

"There's no one here by that name." The soldier told him, "The last person in the building with that name was General Mustang."

"What about First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Chief Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Master Sergeant Cain Fuery and Second Lieutenants Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda?" Ed said impatiently.

"I know of Jean Havoc, but he isn't a Second Lieutenant." The soldier said.

"Take me to him; he'll probably know where the bastard is." Ed said.

The soldier led him to a cemented training field that Ed realized as the one that he and the Colonel had wrecked once during a fight. He saw two figures clad in black clothing fighting on the far side of the field.

As he came closer he recognized one of the figures as Greed, he clapped his hands and was prepared to create a wall around Greed when he noticed that Greed was already surrounded by a wall of water. The wall dropped as the soldier neared the second figure, Ed followed a distance behind examining how much the buildings had changed.

He immediately recognized the second figure as Jean Havoc although he looked different. He wore a black military uniform, as did Greed, outlined in silver instead of the normal gray. He had two flasks tied to his left side and a gun on his right. The most prominent feature about him though was the black blindfold tied around his head,

"Sir!" The soldier saluted him.

"At ease soldier." Havoc told the burly man. "What is it?"

"I have someone here who claims that he knows you." The soldier replied as he stepped aside to reveal Edward.

"Who is it?" Havoc asked staring right over Ed's head.

"It's me, take that blindfold off and maybe you'll be able to see me." Ed told him.

"If it isn't the shrimp." Greed said approaching them with a grin.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP WHO'S SMALLER THAN A GRAIN OF RICE?" Ed screamed at him.

"Chief?" Havoc asked incredulously, "How did you get back?"

"I don't know, one moment I was sleeping the next I'm back in Central City." Ed replied,"Where is the Colonel?"

"He died about 12 years ago Ed." Havoc told him.

"What?" Ed exclaimed, "But I only left two years ago!"

"No you didn't." Greed said.

"Ed, you've been missing for 88 years." Havoc replied.

"That can't be!" Ed said incredulously, "How can you still be alive if I've been gone for that long."

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you everything." Havoc said beginning to walk to the entrance.

* * *

Probably not as good as the last one. If you have any ideas, please feel free to send me a PM.

Please R&R -_LOATIA_


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Next Chapter is up!

**Explanations**

"So, what's going on here?" Ed said haughtily when they settled down on some seats in the empty mess hall.

"You've been gone for 88 years, what else would you want to know?" Greed answered with a question of his own.

"Oh, shut Greed." Havoc told him, "What do you want to know, Chief?"

"What happened after I left and why are you wearing that damn blindfold?" Ed asked.

"After you went missing, Roy left the military but came back later and became a general," Havoc replied, "he married Riza about five years later."

"I suspected something like that would happen." Edward told them, "What happened to Al and Winry?"

"Al became a state alchemist too though he lost his memories from the time he lost his body to the time it was restored, he eventually recovered it but only when he was in his late twenties," Havoc said," He married that girl from Rush Valley, Paninya, they had one kid who also became a state alchemist. Winry became the topmost automail expert in Amestris after her Grandma died about nine years after you left, she also married but you wouldn't believe to who."

"Who?" Ed asked curiously.

"Cain Fuery." Havoc replied and Ed's eyes widened in disbelief," They started dating when Winry came to check up on people who lost their limbs in the war.

"What war?" Ed questioned.

"A war broke out seven years after you left against the Xing army." Havoc said.

"What happened to the rest of you?" Ed asked.

"Most of them married and had children." Havoc told him," A lot of their grandchildren are in the military. That soldier that brought you is Breda's grandkid."

"So, what's the deal with the blindfold?" A curious Ed asked.

"It just freaks some people out when I look at them, I usually where sunglasses, but when I'm training or fighting it's just more comfortable to wear a blindfold." Havoc told Ed, leaning back in his chair.

"Why do you compromise your sight just so other people would feel more comfortable?" Ed asked incuriously.

"It doesn't really make much of a difference if I'm wearing it or not." Havoc said.

"What do mean?" Ed asked.

"He's blind, Shrimp." Greed said bluntly.

"What!?" Ed asked loudly," What happened?"

"I got kidnapped by the homunculi, about two months after you left and no one could find me until Greed told them where I was." Havoc said, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"What is Greed doing here anyway and how can you still be alive?" Ed asked.

"Greed's part of a special task force that I lead and I'm still alive because of the homunculi." Havoc said.

"What special task force?" Ed asked curiously.

"We do the jobs no one want, mostly Information, Infiltration and Assassination." Havoc said with a grin.

"You think I could join?" Ed asked.

"Maybe, if you get you're State Alchemist rank again." Havoc replied.

"It's getting late." Greed said as the mess hall began to fill up.

"Want to get something to eat?" Havoc asked, "You can stay in my dorm tonight, I have an extra bed."

"That's fine with me." Ed replied.

And so they all ate and retired to their dorm's. Havoc's was medium sized and cozy, it had a bathroom and a small kitchen.

That night Ed lay in bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about all that had happened that day, he was tired but he could not sleep. He had tried everything from counting burning Mustang's to drinking water (he still didn't drink milk).

In the bed next to his he heard Havoc tossing and turning, obviously having a nightmare. He didn't want to disturb Havoc, but he had an idea that Havoc would be more grateful than angry at being waked.

Just as he sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, Havoc screamed and sat up in bed, covered in sweat. His eyes were wide open. Ed had not seen Havoc's eyes since he had returned because Havoc had taken his blindfold off after the lights were off and both of them were in bed.

His right eye was the only one visible to Ed from that angle, but that was enough, for his eye was a glowing acid green that bathed the room in a sickly green light. The light also revealed the small ouroboros tattoo beneath his right eye and one at the base of his neck on his hunched back.

Havoc buried his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes before turning around in his bed and standing up.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked and Havoc froze, clearly surprised that Ed was awake and Ed had to once again remind himself that Havoc lost his sight.

"I had a nightmare, did I wake you up?" Havoc asked clenching his eyes shut once again.

"No, I couldn't sleep." Ed replied, "What happened to your eye?"

"Homunculi," Havoc said shortly, "while I was captured."

"Did they put that ouroboros beneath you're eye and you're back?" Ed asked carefully.

"Yeah, they put one on my collarbone, my stomach, my left knee and my right ankle." Havoc replied.

"How did they do that?" Ed asked interested.

"They basically got Wrath to use the human transmutation on me over and over, since they can regenerate." Havoc told him, "So they made me a homunculi six times over. That's how I'm able to still live today, just like Greed."

"You're a homunculi?" Ed questioned incredulously.

"Unfortunately." Havoc replied.

"Why would you say that?" Ed asked, "You are basically immortal and you have powers right?"

"That may be so, but I had to see most of my friend's die, while I get left behind." Havoc replied, "I'm going to get myself a glass of water all this talk has made me thirsty."

Havoc turned around and left the room while Ed lied down again. Havoc returned a short while later just as Ed succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

I know, I know, Ed asked a lot of questions, but remember he has been gone for 88 years, if you had been gone that long you would also have wanted to know what's going on.

Please Review, I _want_ to read the reviews but I'm not getting any!

- _LOATIA_


End file.
